


Yellow Blankets

by YamiTami



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dialect, M/M, Secret Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-23
Updated: 2011-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-20 16:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/214718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiTami/pseuds/YamiTami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scout goes looking for a baseball substitute and ends up with more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yellow Blankets

So I was just mindin' my own business in the storeroom left over from when the base still did whatever it did before it was our base, lookin' for somethin' that could even kinda be a baseball. At least, enough to take me hammerin' it into a concrete wall for an hour. Fuckin' Spy, bein' a bastard all the time, thinks he's better than me just 'cause he speaks a jillion languages and he's been to everywhere... pfft. I never needed more than the couple blocks around my building and I ain't gonna start needin' more now just 'cause he said somethin' in French or whatever flowery girl language he speaks.

So yeah, I was just lookin' around in the old crates, and I was kinda _in_ one of the real big ones when it all started. It was a huge fucker too, hell, it was almost as big as my room! Which ain't that big. But hey, who's complainin'? It's the first room I've had to myself since I was born, so it's sure not me.

But like I said, just mindin' my own business, lookin' through all the weird yellow blankets in the bottom, and those things were _everywhere_ down there, not just in that one crate. What would anyone need that many piss yellow blankets for? But I'm in there, and when I hear somethin' I figure, hey, it might be Spy. Either of 'em, really, but if I let our Spy know I was there all I'd get is more annoyin' baloney and if it's the _other_ Spy I could get a knife in my back. Or leg. Again. Asshole.

So I figure, hey, I'll just beat necktie (either of 'em) at his own game! So I settle down on the weird blankets real slow so I don't make any noise and then I find a crack between two of the boards, right? 'Cause there's some noise like someone's fumblin' with somethin' and I wanna know what's given Spy (either of 'em) so much trouble before I jump out and yell 'gotcha.' Or whatever. So yeah, I look.

Um... yeah. Then I look _again_ , 'cause what I'm seein' can't be there. But it _is_ and I mean... I thought I was the only guy I knew who was like that! I mean, I know there're other guys like me out there 'cause the assholes in the buildin' across the street would brag about bashin' some queer's head in and then I'd have to find a totally other reason to kick their asses. Lookin' out for the rest of, uh, 'my guys' since not all of 'em can fight back as good as I can, ya'know? But it's not like I could ask the shits for the number of the guy they put in a cast, right? And they never really said anything about 'em, just that they were fags and that was it. Half of the guys probably weren't even fags anyway.

Spy and Sniper were. I guess. I mean, it's kinda hard not to be when you're like _that_ , all over each other and mackin' like that. The only time I ever seen two people that into each other was when the girl down the hall got surprised by her fiancée gettin' home from Korea early and she just threw herself at him before he even got off the street. I mean really goin' at it. And this is _Sniper_ we're talkin' about, I mean, he's got like two faces and I heard him say maybe ten words since I got to the base. And there he was bein' all over Spy like, I dunno, like there was some kind of fire under him or somethin'. And I know about havin' a fire under you, believe you me.

So I look again and they're still at it. Sniper's got Spy pinned up against one of the pillars holdin' the roof up and he's got his hands all up under Spy's jacket. Hell, I think that was the first time I ever seen that damn suit unbuttoned, let alone all messed up and all over the place like that. Sniper had to be real good at kissin' to keep Spy from moanin' about how his pretty suit was gettin' messed up. That's another thing I thought about, I mean, _Sniper_ and _Spy_. I thought Sniper hated the bastard almost as much as Hardhat does, and Spy's just French and slimy to everyone. But, yeah, I guess they don't hate each other all that much. Or maybe they do and this was just somethin' physical. I guess that would make sense. Can't be too many guys like us out where the bullets are flyin', or anywhere, so you gotta take what you can get maybe?

Whatever the reason was it had to be good 'cause _damn_. I only wish I ever been kissed like... okay, shut up, you hear me? Yeah, I'm nine-fuckin'-teen and never gotten anywhere that felt good, but it's not my fuckin' fault. I only kissed a couple girls and it was always real awkward and I thought it was just 'cause I was new at it, right? And then there was that one time with one of the cheerleaders and, ya'know, it didn't work. _It_ didn't work. And she took it personally and I just thought I was all nervous since it was my first time, but then I got pinned against a wall by that jackass catcher from that one team we played in August and I could feel the muscle and smell the sweat from the game and _then_ it worked. And it just kinda clicked, right, thinkin' it was kinda _right_. Don't get me wrong, I'm not dumb or nothing. I knew it was gonna make life a whole helluva lot tougher, but hey, knowin' that wasn't changin' nothing, ya'know?

But that's somethin' I only have to deal with when I _finally_ get a boyfriend. Problem right then was what to do. If I jumped out and made a run for it then, I dunno. I could get a knife in my back from _our_ Spy to keep me quiet 'cause the rest of the team might not take it good. But then if one of 'em figures out I'm there between trackin' and sneakin' skills then it might be worse, ya'know? And if I do stay quiet and they don't find me I could still give it away later. I can admit I'm real bad at keepin' secrets, okay? Except for the big one about what it takes to get me turned on, and I think my Ma might'a even guessed that one. She has these _mom_ -looks, ya'know, and a couple weeks after I figured it out she stopped askin' about when I was bringin' a nice girl home, so it makes me think, right? If she does know she's okay with it, which is just... phew, ya'know, that she still loves me even though she knows I'm a fag. If she knows. I still don't know about my brothers, but hey, odds say at least a couple of 'em will be okay with it... right?

I started watchin' the lovebirds again so I could keep my mind off all that future stuff. Spy had Sniper's shirt and vest half off and Sniper was startin' to pull off Spy's tie. I _still_ couldn't believe that Frenchie wasn't whinin' like a girl about his suit gettin' all messed up like he always does. He didn't do anything 'cept maybe moan a little when Sniper pulled his jacket off and tossed it on one of the crates. And Aussie was still talkin' the whole time, way too quiet for me to hear what he was sayin' but Spy seemed real into it. It was like some kinda weird dream where everyone acts opposite of what they really are, ya'know? I started wonderin' if the other Spy slipped me somethin' so I'd give away the secrets. He was in for a surprise if he did 'cause I don't know jack shit. Hey, come on, I _know_ why nobody tells me nothing and while it pisses me off sometimes I _do_ get it. Like I said, I'm real bad at keepin' secrets. And the other Spy had to know that if he was any kind of smart, and he'd have to be if he's a Spy, right? Then I started thinkin' that maybe Medic did somethin' all crazy German doctor thing on me and was sittin' back with a clipboard or some shit.

But then I thought, hey, it's not like I really know either of the guys all that well. Spy's gotta be all mysterious and annoyin' and Sniper just doesn't ever talk to me unless he's tellin' me somethin' over the com durin' the fightin'. Sometimes the guys back home would talk about how the real quiet and sweet girl from chem was _real_ wild in the sack. Some kinda thing where that's the only place she can be anything but sweet and quiet, right? So I guess that maybe that's just how those guys are when all those hormones start gettin' everywhere. Like that's the only time Sniper feels like he can talk and Spy thinks it the only time he can be not prissy. I guess.

All the shirt buttons were undone by that point and the whole _really weird_ thing was startin' to wear off. It was like, yeah, they're like that and that's how they are when they're like _that_ , and that's all there is to it. And when the weird went away I started seein' how fuckin' hot it was. I mean, it's not like you can just walk into one of _those_ stores and ask where all the fag magazines are and not get your head busted before you can even get home with the damn thing. So this was the first time I ever seen two guys goin' at it. And they were _really_ goin' at it. I mean, Sniper was practically growlin' and leanin' over Spy all lion like, or whatever big scary things are out in Kangarooville. And Spy was just lettin' him do it, not tryin' to be all better than everyone and in control like he usually is, and he kept makin' all those noises that said Sniper had to be more than good at whatever he was doin' with his hands and the whole kissin' thing. I mean, as far as I seen, he hadn't even put his hands anywhere below the belt, and Spy was still lookin' like he was about to fall over 'cause it was so good.

So, yeah, I mean, it was still weird as shit, but it was damn hot at the same time. So I figure, hey, I'm probably not gonna figure out how to get fag porn without gettin' killed for a while. Might as well enjoy this while it's goin' on, right? I didn't feel _too_ bad about it 'cause they're doin' it _right_ in the middle of the storeroom. I mean, none of us ever go down there, and there's really not a reason for the other Spy to hang around in there since it gets set on fire about every day to make sure he doesn't do that. But, ya'know, still. They're not exactly tryin' all that hard to keep it a secret so why should I feel so bad about catchin' 'em?

There were some of those stupid yellow blankets, like the ones I was sittin' on, right, over in a pile kinda near the pillar Spy was pinned to, and Sniper pretty much threw the guy down on the pile. It was like, wow, they've done this before down here. I guess they'd have to have done it before, since they seem so in sync and all, like they already know what the other one's gonna do, right? Kinda like how Medic and Heavy are such a good team, except with tongues. I figure that it's still gotta be a little awkward with someone new even after you've already done it with other people, 'cause you do things different and they do too and you gotta figure things out before you can stop bumpin' into each other all wrong and stuff. And they weren't doin' none of that. They were just _goin'_ like they done it before. Which they probably have, what with the blankets already there. I mean, Sniper didn't even really _look_ , he just shoved Spy and Spy fell right on the pile.

Another thing, it was pretty obvious that Spy was the girl here. Yeah, _big_ surprise there. Anyway, he was layin' there all propped up on his elbows lookin' at Sniper who was lookin' _real_... what that word? Oh yeah, predatortory. Kinda like how Medic looks right before he guts a guy with his saw or somethin' bloody like that. I might'a almost been worried about Spy if he wasn't lookin' all girl about it. That look where they really want you to just _go_ but they don't want to say it, so they just give you that look through their eyelashes. That look _almost_ got me goin' a couple times, back when I was still tryin' to do girls, but it wasn't enough, ya'know. I started thinkin' about findin' a boyfriend who'd make that look at me and oh man. I _really_ started gettin' up thinkin' 'bout _that_.

So Sniper finally gives in to the girl look and he gets down there and straddles Spy, but he doesn't sit all the way down so the good parts could touch. He just kinda hovers and starts messin' with Spy's chest or somethin', and Spy gets _real_ girly by throwin' his head to the side and kinda _whimperin'_. Then Sniper pulls of those black gloves with his _teeth_ , and I mean whoa. For one thing, with his fuckin' _teeth_ and wow. I gotta remember that when I get a guy, if he's ever wearin' gloves, right? But it was also more of that weird just 'cause I never seen Spy's actual hands. It's not like there was anything wrong with 'em or nothing, I mean, they were just hands, but it kinda reminded me of who I was watchin'. But then Spy decided it was time they were touchin' more and bent one of his legs up to press up against Sniper's crotch and the guy made some kinda growl-moan and it was _real_ hot. Spy looked real happy with himself about it and that kinda pissed off Sniper and he started doin' that thing until Spy started actin' like a girl again.

At this point, I mean, it was _real_ clear exactly how far they were gonna be gettin'. Allllll the way to home base. Or at least halfway between third and home. I kinda rememberd that this was _Sniper_ and _Spy_ for a sec, but hey. I'm nine- _fuckin'_ -teen and never even got close to that kind of... unf. I mean, with the cheerleader she had me halfway down her throat and everythin', but I couldn't really enjoy it, right? And they should'a been more careful anyway. And it's probably gonna be another ten years or somethin' before I get me that boyfriend. So yeah, I watched.

Sniper kept bein' all in control and Spy kept lookin' like he was _really_ enjoyin' it, and they kept at that for a while. At one point it looked like Sniper was gonna pull Spy's mask off to get more neck but the guy stopped him and just kinda grinned. Sniper seemed to get whatever the hell that mean 'cause he just grinned back all predatortory and then only pulled it enough to kinda get at Spy's neck a little. I'm real glad he did 'cause that would have been _too_ weird. I mean, I never seen Spy without the black trashbag _ever_. Might'a kinda broken down all the not payin' attention to who it is and just lookin' at what they're doin'. But he didn't so it was all okay. And hot. _Real. Hot._

And oh man, it only got hotter. Spy decided there were enough hickies on his neck or somethin', cause he actually did somethin' besides layin' there like a huge girl. He got Sniper all flipped over on his back, but even though he was all on top before Sniper didn't look like he cared. Probably 'cause Spy was _still_ lookin' all girl, like when she thinks she's the one in charge and it's cute and that's why you let her think it for a while. I guess. That's what the other outfielders used to say anyway.

Spy just takes his time gettin' the last couple'a buttons undone on Sniper's shirt and the guy just lays back like he's on the beach. Probably 'cause he knows what's comin' right? 'Cause Spy gets done with the shirt and moves down to the belt buckle. He works it out real slow and then he unbuttons Sniper's fly even slower and I'm leanin' forward so far my nose is hittin' the wood. And _damn_ , Sniper is _big_. There's nothing wrong with mine, don't get me wrong, I measure up _just_ fine in the locker rooms for scout trainin' thankyouverymuch, it's just that Sniper was _big_. Spy looks at him, er, _it_ , like he's _real_ pleased with himself. The he just leans down and drags his lip up the side. Sniper said somethin' real Australian that sounded like he wanted Spy to get the hell on with it. Spy didn't, lookin' a little more like the regular sneaky Spy when he does it again, this time with a little tongue. I think. I started wishin' I was a lot closer and my pants started gettin' real tight when he started givin' long slow licks and blowin' on it afterwards. I tried real hard to remember all the little things he was doin' so I wouldn't look like a complete virgin first time I'm with my boyfriend-of-the-future but I was pretty sure my brain would get fried by the end of it and I'd forget everythin' except that it was _really fuckin' hot._

Spy got done bein' a fuckin' tease and really gave head. And he was goin' _all_ the way down and it was Sniper's turn to lay there and moan, but he was a guy about it at least. I don't know if I could take both of 'em bein' girls. I don't even think I really want my boyfriend to be a girl, ya'know? It was gettin' slammed against a wall and shit that made me figure it all out, and I think that's kinda how I want it to be, right? Bein' with a _guy_ and not a guy who acts like a girl. I guess it was okay for Sniper though 'cause he was really enjoyin' it. He even had his hand on the back of Spy's head and _seriously_ , how was the guy not chokin'? Was it just practice or what? Wasn't plannin' on askin' him so I figured I'd just have to find out when I got there. Whenever that happens.

Once Sniper started gettin' real into it and lookin' like he might be gettin' close Spy started slowin' down. So Sniper yanked the guy's head up, _no_ idea how he got a grip on that leather, and made another one of those _growls_. Spy just grinned at him, lookin' all happy with himself and after a sec Sniper got the same look. Seriously, when did they get the time to figure each other out like that? I mean, Spy only got here, what, three months ago, and at least some of that's gotta be just bein' pissed off and annoyin' to each other. Unless they started screwin' the second day. I mean, it's like they had it all memorized, like they already knew what the other guy was gonna do before he did it, or at least figure it out _real_ quick. Maybe Spy just figured Sniper out right away 'cause he knows all that shit about readin' people or somethin' like that.

I never really thought much 'bout that kinda thing. I'm a force of nature, right, runnin' in full speed, and I'm not just like that when I'm bustin' heads. I'm honest, ya'know, or way too damn blunt dependin' on who you ask. Either way... I'm no good at tellin' what someone's thinkin' like Spy is. It has to be real obvious before I can see it, like Hardhat when he's tryin' to look like he don't have bad cards when we play poker. How am I gonna tell if a guy I meet is like me or not? What if I walk right by the guy I'm perfect for every day and he's bad at seein' things too? I wanted to stop thinkin' about all that stuff I couldn't do nothing about. There weren't a lot of couples holdin' hands and makin' out in the park out on the battlefield, right, so there wasn't a lot to make me remember that it wasn't gonna be that easy for me. Watchin' them bein' _together_ , even just fuckbuddies, was not helpin' at all.

Lucky for me, at least, was at the time... uh...

I thought about it, right? And I figured that guys gotta have more than handjobs and blowjobs. I figured one of the things that might happen was just rubbin' against each other, ya'know? And I was feelin' all smart for figurin' that out 'cause it looked like I was right, 'cause Spy crawled up so he could bite Sniper's neck, still grinnin' like a maniac, and he let his hips dip down, right? I didn't even see what else Spy was doin' with his tongue 'cause I was too busy starin' at the two of 'em touchin' just a little, like by accident, and then pushin' harder on purpose and oh man, it looked like it was _really_ good. Sniper was sayin' somethin' but I wasn't really payin' attention and his accent was gettin' real thick, and Spy was sayin' stuff right back all in French, and I never thought I'd think the fruity words would sound any kind a good, but I guess it was made for this kinda thing, right? It was like... like I could _feel_ the energy goin' on, like when you're standin' near Medic when he uses the medigun and you're not who he's healin' but you can still feel that rush even though you're not in it. I guess you gotta take what you can when you could die any second, and you also gotta take what you can get when you're a fag, so it was double.

Sniper flipped Spy back over and grinned like he does right before he pulls the trigger on a shot he knows is gonna be _sweet_ , and Spy didn't even try to fight, just has this look on his face sayin' he knows it too. Takes both of 'em to get Spy's pants all the way off and then Sniper just pushes his down 'round his knees. Sniper spits on his hand before takin' hold of Spy and strokin' real slow. He doesn't look real predatortory anymore, just looks like he's really fuckin' lookin' forward to what's comin'. He moved his hand down and started doin' somethin' I couldn't really see 'cause Spy's leg was in the way, but Spy _really_ liked whatever it was 'cause he was throwin' his head back and grabbin' as much of the blankets as he could (girl). Then Sniper spits on his hand again and puts it on himself. Makes sense, I mean, it goes easier when you slick it up when you're by yourself, so it's gotta make it better when you got two guys up against each other and uh...

Yeah, so, I still thought they were just gonna hump 'til they came, right? Like I said, it's not exactly easy to get your hands on fag porn without gettin' sent to traction, so I never seen anything showin' what it's like for two guys to do it until right then. And it's not like I'd ever think of _that_ on my own, ya'know? I mean, how did the first two fags ever think that up? _Why_ would they think it up? I mean, uh, oh man...

So Sniper gets Spy's legs up over his arms, and Spy just spreads his legs out like the senior year slut and Sniper leans in... and 'cause Spy's legs were out so much, and the crate I was in was up off the floor just a little, and just the way they were layin' and oh man, I could see _everythin'_. And when Sniper grabbed himself and started movin' lower... I was just _seriously?_ And, I mean, that's gotta be good for Sniper but how could that help Spy out, but if it didn't then why was he lookin' so ready for Sniper to just get the fuck on with it, and _fuck_ , he did. And, yeah, um, let's just say Spy was _definitely_ the girl here, right?

Right before they did _that_ my hands were kinda wanderin' for my fly, but seein' that, I mean, just, _why_ right? Mostly why Spy was doin' it since it didn't look like he was havin' than much fun, but then oh man. Sniper did this one really hard, uh, _thrust_ , and then Spy just _loses it_. His back comes right off the floor, and just kinda gasps like he just got his windpipe crushed by a bat, and then he _howls_ and the only reason the _other_ team didn't hear is 'cause Sniper was ready and had his hand over the guy's mouth. Then he said somethin' real cocky, like, 'you like that, darlin?' and Spy started growlin' almost like how Sniper was before, only in French, and I didn't have to know the words to know he was tellin' the guy to do it again and probably harder was somewhere in there too, 'cause that's what Sniper started doin' and I have _no_ fuckin' _clue_ what was makin' it so good for Spy, but whatever it was it was doin' it's _job_.

I didn't even remember gettin' my hand in my pants, but I did, and I barely even remembered to stuff my hat in my mouth to keep them from findin' me and killin' me on the spot. Oh man, I couldn't stop watchin' if I _tried_. And it was just, uh, oh God, it was the hottest _fuckin'_ think I ever seen in my life. If I put everythin' _together_ it wouldn't even come close to what I was lookin' at. I was seein' it all, the way Sniper kinda rolled his hips into it every time, the way he was pullin' Spy into it by grabbin' his pale as fuckin' milk legs, the way Spy was jerkin' himself off and growlin' every time Sniper moved in or out...

I was gonna have board prints on my forehead when it was done, I was tryin' to lean forward so hard, and I was _never_ gonna ever forget _anything_ I was seein'. There was just no fuckin' way I was ever gonna _how fuckin' hot_ it was and oh God, Spy let go of himself and just grabbed the blankets by his head like it was the only thing keepin' him on the planet, and Sniper, shit, didn't say anything at all, just leaned in and went at him even harder, and for a minute there was just the sound of, God, heavy breathing and then Spy just twitched and Sniper clamped a hand over his mouth when he, oh man, came all over both of 'em, and once he stopped screamin' Sniper grabbed both his hips and fuck if I knew how Spy could fuckin' _walk_ after a round of this, and, hn, Sniper didn't make a fuckin' _sound_ when he came but I could _see_ it on his face when he just froze and got all tense for a sec, and Spy made this, ung, real kinda happy sigh kinda, and then Sniper just collapsed on him and they both, oh God, rode it out, shit, layin' there, _fuck_.

I slumped up against the crate and had to just focus on breathing, oh man. If what they were doin' was anywhere near as good as what it was like watchin' 'em, fag sex is gonna be _great_ , oh man I tell you. All of a sudden I remembered that gettin' caught would be a real bad way to die, with sticky crap all over my shirt and my hat all bit and soggy sittin' next to me. I made myself breathe normal and not all loud, _not_ a piece of cake 'cause _wow_. I was pretty sure I wasn't caught 'cause I wasn't bleedin' out all over those fuckin yellow blankets, but I looked again to check, right?

I kinda... wish I didn't, ya'know? 'Cause everythin' I saw up 'til then was just lots of real angry means nothin' sex. But then... I mean, Spy was on his back and Sniper was on his side with his arm all up on Spy's chest, and Spy's got his hand up there too, still no gloves, and... They were cuddlin'. Seriously, I'm not kiddin' here! It wasn't real clingy like girls get, kinda man cuddles, I guess. Spy even had this smile that was kinda like his 'I was never really on your side' grin, but a lot softer or somethin', and Sniper just looked real satisfied, and I'm not used to seein' anything but his piss off face. And it's just... before that, it was just a real good rough porn, right? But seein' 'em _cuddle_ like that was just... like I _really_ shouldn't of seen it 'cause they might actually have somethin' more than just fuckbuddies, ya'know?

I rubbed my face and tried to stop feelin' so damn guilty about it. They still should'a been more careful, do it in Sniper's nest or somethin', not the fuckin' basement. Plus if I blushed _and_ looked guilty every time I saw either of 'em someone was gonna figure somethin' was wrong real quick. Not a good idea doin' this when I'm so fuckin' bad at keepin' secrets, 'cept the big one. And that was gonna get out quick, 'cause I'm pretty sure if they figured it out and got onto me about it I wouldn't be able to keep it quiet that I wasn't exactly grossed out by it. I don't think I could even pretend to be one of those assholes braggin' 'bout bustin' some sissy, not for a second even. I hate the jerkoffs way too much.

I heard 'em gettin' up and gettin' dressed, and talkin' 'bout the next time they'd be able to get enough time to do each other again, and there was kinda a hint of the same kinda tone Heavy has when he's talkin' 'bout his gun, and oh man. I really felt like fuckin' shit for watchin' them when they actually _had_ somethin', ya'know? God, how fuckin' weird was that, a Sniper and a Spy fallin' in... had to stop thinkin' 'bout it that way but fuck if I knew how.

I waited a long time after I heard 'em leave before tryin' to move. I cleaned myself up as good as I could and shoved my cap back on my head before climbin' out. I started plannin' how to avoid both of 'em for the rest of the war, and I knew that whatever I thought up would never fuckin' work 'cause I'm shit for plannin'. I hit the ground and tried not to look at the spot they were on and startin' prayin' for that fuckin' dick of a demoman to get on with it and kill me the second the bell rang in the mornin'.

"'ello, Scout."

I swear to _God_ I jumped right outta my skin. I fell flat agaist that damn crate and looked up to see Spy standin' there with a smoke, and oh shit he was lookin' at me like good old annoying bastard Spy 'cept his shirt and tie were still a little messed up, and oh _shit_ he _knew_ , I didn't have to be all that good at readin' people to tell he _knew_ and I was so many levels of _fucked_ they didn't even have names for 'em yet. I tried sayin' somethin', _anythin'_ , but all I got out was a bunch a half words and stutterin' like a retard and oh shit, oh fuck, I was so fuckin' _dead_.

He laughed. Spy laughin' was not a good fuckin' sign. He didn't _look_ mad, just looked like I was real fuckin' funny to him right then, but that didn't mean shit. He never looked like what he was really thinkin', 'cept right after he did somethin' all backstabby and he looks all fuckin' happy about life for a minute. He stopped laughin' and looked at me like he did when I first got to the base, when he measured me up. First time he gave me a week and walked off all fruity French like. This time... I don't know? He didn't just go 'pfft' and stab me, so I guess it was a good thing, maybe?

"Scout..." he took a drag like he was havin' trouble thinkin' of what to say, "I do not 'ave to ask 'ow long you 'ave been here, oui?"

I gulped. Fuck it, he knew anyway, nothin' to do but tell the truth. I nodded since my voice wasn't up to workin' yet.

He glanced over to where they were and I couldn't help but look too, and then my face was gettin' even hotter 'cause I was _definitely_ rememberin' that, like a movie, for the rest of my life. Which was probably a _minute_.

"Scout," he started in again, "to be 'onest, I am not sure what to do with you."

He took another drag and I just tried to remember how to breathe.

"You 'ave seen somezing you were _not_ meant to see." Yeah, I could’a fuckin' told him that one. "'owever..." he sized me up again, "we should 'ave been more careful."

"Damn fuckin' right you shoulda!" I pretty much shouted before I even knew what I was doin' He raised an eyebrow and I... it wasn't cowerin', you hear me? I was just... knowin' how fucked I was, right?

He laughed again. "Oui, we will be more careful in the future. 'owever, the question still remains... what do I do with you?"

Not kill me? Talkin' wasn't workin' again and I don't think that would'a helped much anyway.

He finished his smoke and flicked the butt away, pullin' a new one out before the first one even hit the ground. He took his time lightin' it off, probably enjoyin' watchin' me squirm. Which I wasn't. And he definitely was enjoyin' it.

"I would simply kill you," he said like he was tellin' me what time it was. I figured he was gonna torture me first and got ready to jump up and run for it. Dyin' by runnin' right into the other base has gotta be better than anythin' Spy does, right? Fuckin' bastard tripped me and sent me flyin' into the pile of blankets they were just on and that was not. Helpin'. At. _All_.

"Now, now, Scout, where are your manners? Let me finish." He took another long, _long_ drag while I was thinkin' that my manners are right behind my sense of not gettin' a long painful death by you, jackass. "I do wonder..."

"What?" I spit at him, just wantin' to get it over with already.

"'What' _indeed_."He looked real fuckin' amused with himself, or whatever he says I am when he's really callin' me dumb. "It is quite intriguing, the way in which I discovered you."

I glared at him as hard as I could, hopin' he might burst into flames or somethin'.

"In that moment, just before I went over ze edge," I swallowed _hard_ , "when we both fell silent... I 'eard you." Like I said, I'm no good at readin' people, but I think he was lookin' like he had no idea what to do with me. "I 'eard you _moan_."

Oh, just fuckin' go for it, " _Yeah_. What about it, fag?"

More fuckin' laughin. "Oh, mon petit, I believe zat is ze pot calling ze kettle black, is it not?"

Bottom dropped outta my whole gut. No one, okay well, maybe Ma, right, but no one ever _knew_ before. That was the one secret I could keep, damnit!

Bastard squatted down so he could look at me in the eye better, I guess. Then he just _looks_ for a while before getting' up without sayin' anything and headin' for the door.

"We will find anozer place," he said over his shoulder at me, "you will _not_ watch us again, oui?" It sunk in that he _wasn't_ gonna kill me and I nodded like crazy until I figured out that he couldn't see that and got out a 'yeah.'

"Good." He kept walkin' and I would'a just flopped back in relief until I remembered what they were _doin'_ there and jumped off the floor. I brushed myself off like it was nothin', tryin' to get somethin' of myself back, ya'know? Just pretend that I had a nap in the crate or somethin', just pretend that I didn't just see, uh, _everythin'_. It wasn't workin' real well but I had 'til mornin' to get in gear. It's not like I saw either of 'em most of the time, ya'know, so I could do it and not get killed.

"Oh, and Scout?"

I looked up and he was still standin' in the door, kinda lookin' back like he still didn't know what to say. "If you would..." he laughed a little again. "If you _try_ to be less annoying zan you usually are, then you could per'apse ask a few questions."

I just kinda stared at his back with my mouth hangin' open. No way _Spy_ just said he'd be my faggotry sex ed teacher. He must be gettin' soft or some shit to be that fuckin' nice. Maybe it had somethin' to do with his man cuddles with Sniper.

"I..." I didn't really know what to say, ya'know? Here I'd been thinkin' that I'd have to figure all this stuff out blind. Even if he got fed up with me real quick I'd be better off with a couple questions answered than none, right? "Thanks."

He took off after that, probably sick of how awkward it was or somethin'. I got up to the showers without anyone seein' and took a _real_ cold one. I didn't really think I'd be able to take it that well, right, but I did alright when Sniper gave us all the rundown of what he'd seen through his scope before the bell, and when I got out on the field it was just all okay, 'cause out here I know what to do. And that's how we got here, right?

I think I'll be alright keepin' it quiet now that I got the chance to tell _somebody_ what all happened. I'm gonna start climbin', right, walls are just rocky enough for me to get out. Thanks for listenin' man, and sorry 'bout the whole broken neck thing. _Not_.


End file.
